Various types of covers and cases have been designed for electronic devices including tablet computers such as an iPad® tablet computer. Many of these cases attempt to protect the electronic device or tablet computer from damage without adding too much bulk and/or weight and without sacrificing the functionality of the device. Some cases add additional functional features, such as a wireless keyboard, which further adds to the bulk and/or weight. One of the challenges is designing a case that provides the desired protection for the device without sacrificing functionality and the lightweight, portable design of the device and while also allowing a wireless keyboard or other additional component.